Elsie
by toledo girl
Summary: Margaret receives a letter that forces her to open up about one of her deepest secrets.
1. Chapter 1

**I know that this chapter doesn't seem to have anything to do with any of the characters, but trust me, it is important to the story.**

Elsie was sitting in the waiting room of a hospital. Her parents had just gotten an accident. She was nervous as she waited for the nurse to come out and tell her what had happened and if they were okay. She sat there blankly staring as her friend, Marcy, sat next to her. She smiled comfortingly down at Elsie and grabbed her hand. Elsie just looked up at her.

"They'll be fine," she said.

"I hope so," Elsie said.

The nurse then came out and stood before them. Elsie quickly looked up and saw the sadness in her eyes. This hit Elsie like a bombshell. She had no Aunts or Uncles. That would be willing to take her in at least. The only Aunt she had was Aunt Katherine who did not like her at all.

"You mean they're," Elsie started.

The nurse just sadly nodded and then turned back and walked out of the room. Elsie just stayed there staring. She then got up and started across the room. She really didn't know what she was doing. All she knew was that she wanted this to be over. Elsie then looked back at Marcy.

"Do you mind taking me back home?" she asked.

"Sure," Marcy said standing up.

Marcy was eighteen while Elsie was sixteen. They had been friends since they started taking ballet together at a very young age. Marcy came over and grabbed Elsie's shoulders as she led her out to the car. All the way back home Elsie just stared out the window. Everything seemed different now. Sure, it was the same houses with the same kids not wanting to come in for dinner and the same cars parked in the drive ways and the same mothers calling the children in. It just all seemed unbelievable. Her parents can die and nothing around her has changed. Nobody does anything different. They just all go on with their own lives like nothing ever happened. Marcy pulled up into the driveway.

"Do you want me to come in with you?" she asked.

"Please," Elsie said.

"Alright," Marcy said.

They both walked into the empty house together. Elsie was going to go spend the night at Marcy's house and then in the morning they could figure out what they would do with her. She walked into her parent's room. It was dark and the bed was made. She sadly sighed as she made her way over to the dresser. Elsie opened the top drawer and pulled out an address book and put it in her purse.

"Alright Marcy, let's go," she said turning off the light and walking back.

"What did you do?" Marcy asked.

"I want to write to some one," Elsie said.

"Okay," Marcy said.

With that they left the house.


	2. Chapter 2

2 The Letter

Radar walked around from tent to tent as he handed out the mail. He got to Margaret's tent and knocked on the door.

"Major Houlihan?" he called.

Margaret was sitting on her cot reading a book. She looked up and placed her spot in her book.

"Come in!" she called back.

Radar walked in and stood before her with the mail in his hand.

"Mail call sir," he said and handed the mail to her.

Margaret sighed.

"I'm not a sir," she said.

"Yes sir. I mean ma'am," he said.

Margaret just sighed.

"Thank you," she said as she took the letter.

Margaret sat up as she looked the letter over. It was sent to her from Elsie Marshall. She opened the letter and read it over.

_Dear Mom,_

_I am sending this to you through your mom. I hope it works. I was told that you move around a lot, so it wouldn't be worth it to keep track of your address. Anyways, this is Elsie. I am now sixteen. I get A's and B's in school and have a boyfriend named Jake. I have just started leaving how to drive. There is a reason why I am writing you. Tim and Carol have died. They were in a car accident. Now, I do have an Aunt to go live with, but I was wondering if I could come back with you. If not, could I at least meet you?_

_Love,_

_Elsie_

Margaret just stared at the letter in disbelief. She had tried to block that whole year out, but no matter what, she would always remember Elsie. And a part of her didn't want to try to erase any memory of Elsie. She could remember everything. Margaret sighed. She didn't know what to do. Yes, of course she would like to meet Elsie, but how? She was in Korea in a war. You can't just leave that to go and say hi to some one. Sure, she could get a discharge, but it would take a little while. Margaret got up and walked over to the swamp and knocked on the door.

"Come in," BJ said as he tied the end of the blown up glove.

Margaret walked in and saw BJ and Hawkeye playing volley ball with the blown up glove. Once he saw the look of worry on her face, BJ grabbed the glove.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

Hawkeye turned around.

"What happened?" he asked.

Margaret sat down on the chair next to the still and handed the letter to Hawkeye. BJ came over and sat next to Hawkeye and they both read it. As they did, Margaret nervously sat there and waited for them to get done. It seemed like forever until Hawkeye looked up from the letter. His eyes full of interest.

"Is she really your daughter?" he asked.

Margaret just nodded.

"What are thinking about doing?" BJ asked.

"I don't know," Margaret said.

"Did the father get a letter like this? He might be able to help out," Hawkeye said.

Margaret just stared.

"I don't want her to know anything about her father," Margaret said.

"Margaret, accidents do happen. But you can't blame him," Hawkeye said.

"Can I blame him if he was the one that raped me?" Margaret asked with her eyes starting to water.


	3. Chapter 3

3 Elsie's Daddy

Hawkeye and BJ just stared at her with disbelief. The room grew silent and it bothered her. Margaret wanted badly to know what was going on in their heads right now. Not being able to stand the silence any more, she wiped her eyes.

"You still think that he should help out?" Margaret asked.

"How old were you?" BJ asked.

"I was fifteen," Margaret said.

"What happened?" Hawkeye asked.

"I was in my first year of high school. It was towards the very end and we were getting ready to move. Anyways, I was walking down the hall and I had noticed that I had forgotten my Chemistry book. So, naturally I turned and went back to the class room. Once I got in there, he closed the door and wouldn't let me leave. I tried to scream but he gagged me before I could anything. He took me into the closet and," Margaret said stopping.

The memories of that day were all coming back like a flood.

"And then along comes Elsie," Hawkeye said.

"Right," Margaret said sounding absent minded.

She hated that day more then anything.

"What did your parents do?" BJ asked.

"Well, I walked in and my clothes were torn a bit. My mom knew right away. I'll never forget that look that she had when I walked in. I guess it showed that I had been crying. She ran towards me and hugged me as she called my father and sister down. They took me to the hospital. My teacher was put in jail and I found out that I was going to be a mother," Margaret said.

"I would have killed him if he did that to Erin," BJ said.

"Trust me, my daddy tried. He just figured that he would be more useful at home then in jail with him," Margaret said.

There was another silence. Margaret wasn't really sure of what to do. She didn't know Elsie. What if they don't get along and she decides to run away?

"How long has it been since you last saw her?" Hawkeye asked.

"I visited her right before we moved again. She was about six months old," Margaret said.

Margaret just stared. A part of her wanted to go back and take care if Elsie. She just didn't know if she really should. She didn't know this girl.

"I think before you do anything you should write her back," Hawkeye said.

Margaret just looked up at him and then stared back down at the letter.

"Alright," she said.

Margaret got up and got the door.

"Thank you guys," she said.

Margaret walked out and over to her tent. She reread the letter a, then got out paper and pen.

_Dear Elsie,_

_I would like to meet you to. It's just, I'm nervous. I'm also in a MASH unit in Korea. I am sorry to hear about Tim and Carol. I had met them before they brought you home. I wasn't about to let just any one take you home. I will call you as soon as I find out what I can do. _

_Love,_

_Margaret_

Margaret put her pen down and reread it. She hated how it sounded, but didn't know how else to say it.


	4. Chapter 4

4 Elsie

Margaret was in her tent. She had just gotten back from surgery and was dozing off in her cot. It had been about two weeks since she had sent the letter to Elsie. There was a knock at the door. Margaret didn't feel like having any visitors.

"What is it?" she asked from her cot.

"May I please come in?' she asked.

Margaret sighed and got up to go answer the door. Outside there was a young girl. Round face with rosy cheeks. Her eyes were a deep brown with thick eyelashes and thin dark eyebrows above them. Her lips were thick and a soft pink. She had long thick blonde hair that lay loosely on her shoulders.

"Yes?" Margaret asked still trying to figure out who it was.

"Are you Margaret Houlihan?" she asked.

"Yes," Margaret said.

"Well, then I guess that makes me Elsie Houlihan," she said.

Margaret just stood there. She could not believe that her daughter was standing right in front of her.

"Elsie," she said.

Margaret led her in and then closed the door. She watched Elsie as she looked around the room. She watched her sympathetically and then looked down.

"You know this is no place for a young girl," Margaret said.

Elsie turned and looked at her. She softly smiled.

"I know, I just wanted to see you," Elsie said.

"Besides, don't the orphans come and stay here every once in a while?" Elsie asked.

"How would you know that?" Margaret asked.

"The priest out there was collecting for them and he told every one that they would be staying here for a couple of days," Elsie said.

Margaret went and sat down on the cot. She motioned for Elsie to come and sit down by her. Elsie smiled as she went and joined Margaret. She just watched her daughter and smiled as she put her hair behind her ears. She really didn't know what to say. She hadn't seen her for sixteen years.

"How did you get here?" Margaret asked.

"Well, Marcy's family pitched in and got me a ticket to Tokyo and from there I got on another plane that took me to Seoul and then hitched a ride with some nurses transferring to the 8063rd," Elsie said.

Margaret just shook her head as she looked off over to the side. She had trouble sorting out how she felt about this. With her eyes starting to water, Margaret looked Elsie directly in the eyes.

"Come here," she said.

Margaret tightly hugged Elsie. Elsie liked the feeling of being hugged by her actual mother.

"Love you to mom," Elsie said.

The two let go. Elsie sat back.

"I'm guessing that you need a place to spend the night, would you like to stay in my tent with me?" Margaret asked.

Elsie smiled with excitement and nodded.

"Okay," Margaret said wiping her eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

5 Over at The Swamp

Margaret decided to take Elsie over to meet Hawkeye and BJ since she had already told them about her and then take her over to see Colonel Potter and ask about going home with her to take care of her.

"Come with me," Margaret said as she stood up and motioned for her to follow her.

"I think that there is a couple people who would like to meet you," Margaret said.

"Is one of them my father?" Elsie asked.

Margaret stopped and looked over at her. This was what she was trying to avoid. She didn't feel right telling a young girl that her father had raped her mother. Margaret looked down and stepped towards Elsie.

"Elsie, I don't know where your father is," Margaret said.

"What?" Elsie asked.

"Your father was my teacher," she said.

Elsie gave her a look of disgust.

"I really don't know you and I probably shouldn't say anything, but," Elsie started but was cut off by Margaret.

"I was forced," Margaret said.

Elsie's face fell. She didn't know and now she felt bad.

"Oh. I'm sorry," Elsie said.

"That's okay. You didn't know," Margaret said.

"How old were you?" Elsie asked.

"Fifteen," Margaret said.

"I don't blame you for giving me to another family," Elsie said.

Margaret softly smiled and then looked up at Elsie.

"I was sorry that I did give you up though. I always wondered what did happen to you," Margaret said.

Margaret had always wondered. There was always that thought in the back of her head. Even though she was raped that was still her baby. During her pregnancy she really didn't realize that she would love her and that she would continue to think about her. She thought that she would give her up and try to forget about her. That was harder than she thought. When she first held her she didn't want to give her up. It was her parents who convinced her to.

"Well, basically said everything in my letter that I sent you. What have you been doing?" Elsie asked.

"I've been here. I'm a major and the head nurse and I am engaged," Margaret said.

She could tell that Elsie wanted to get off of the subject.

"So who was it that you wanted me to meet?" Elsie asked.

Margaret went back over to the door.

"They're two of the doctors here," Margaret said.

She led Elsie over to the swamp and they stopped in front of the door as Margaret knocked.

"Come in," Hawkeye said.

Margaret motioned Elsie to stay outside and she walked in and stood before them. Hawkeye and BJ were sitting in the middle of the room playing checkers as Frank stood in front of the mirror as he shaved.

"Hello Margaret" BJ said.

Frank turned and looked over at Margaret. BJ and Hawkeye both knew that he still liked her which make them smirk smugly.

"There is some one that I'd like you to meet," Margaret said.

Margaret stepped back out and then came back in. The three looked her over and then looked back at Margaret.

"What? A new nurse?" Frank asked.

"This is Hawkeye, BJ and Frank," she said.

"And this is Elsie," she said looking at BJ and Hawkeye.

"Hi," Elsie said and then looked around.

"I can see why you call this a swamp. It looks just like my room," Elsie said.

"Great," Margaret said.

They both looked at Margaret as they figured out what was going on.

"The Elsie?" Hawkeye asked.

Margaret nodded.

"What? I don't get it," Frank said.

Elsie wanted to say something, but decided against it. She figured that if Margaret wanted him to know that he would have already known. Elsie walked over towards Hawkeye and BJ.

"Sit down," BJ said and then looked back at Margaret.

Margaret walked over to Frank.

"Frank?" she asked.

"Yes?" he asked as his eyes lit up with excitement.

"Would you mind leaving us alone?" Margaret asked.

"But they don't have to leave," Frank whined.

"That's because they're the ones that I want to talk to," Margaret said.

"Margaret," he said.

"Frank," she snapped.

"Oh alright," he said and angrily walked out.

Margaret then walked back over and joined the rest of them. She knew that they both had probably figured out what was going on and were probably curious about why she was here.

"So I guess you guys already talked about me huh?" Elsie asked.

"We know you from the letter," Hawkeye said.

"Other then that we have never heard of you," BJ said.

"I guess you're a little surprised," Elsie said.

"A little? Our Major Houlihan a mother? Trust me, we're more then a little surprised," Hawkeye said.

"The Major has a minor," BJ said.

"Can she act motherly?" Hawkeye asked.

Margaret shot a glare over at Hawkeye. She was now more angered because they were belittling her in front of her own daughter and giving her ideas before they even got to know each other.

"Oh, come on. There's no way that she can be that bad," Elsie said.

Hawkeye just looked up at Margaret and shrugged. BJ could see that Margaret was starting to get irritated.

"Are you going to go ask Colonel Potter for a discharge now?" BJ asked.

Margaret smiled and then looked down at Elsie.

"Yeah, I think so," Margaret said.

Margaret wasn't sure of how she felt about the idea at first, but now that she got to see Elsie and talk to her, she decided to leave to go take care of her.


	6. Chapter 6

**I am sorry about the mix up. Here is the chapter that was supposed to be added.**

6 Colonel Potter

Margaret and Elsie left the swamp to go over to the Colonel's office.

"Do you think that he'll give you the discharge?" Elsie asked.

"Colonel Potter? He's nice, I don't see why he wouldn't," Margaret said.

Margaret knew that getting a discharge would be easy, she just didn't like the part where she had to explain why she had a daughter and why she was over here right now. They walked over to the office and walked in to see Colonel Potter painting a picture of Radar. Margaret and Elsie exchanged looks. Colonel Potter then looked up.

"Well, who may I ask is this young girl?" he asked looking over at Elsie.

"Elsie," she said and then curtsied.

Potter just laughed and then stood up.

"I wasn't expecting that," he said as he smiled at her.

He made his way around the desk and to his seat. Elsie went over and sat down in the chair in front of the desk and Margaret sat down next to her.

"Major, who is this?" he asked.

Margaret turned around to see if Radar had left, which he hadn't. Colonel Potter noticed and then looked over.

"Radar," he said.

Radar looked down at him and then widened his eyes.

"Oh, sorry sir," he said as he left.

Colonel Potter then turned his attention back to Margaret.

"Well Colonel, this is my daughter, Elsie," she said and then looked back up at him.

Margaret didn't know how he would take it and was anxious to see any reaction at all. Yet he just seemed to look between the two. There was no doubt that there was a resemblance between the two, but she figured that it was hard for any one to believe that she had a daughter. Colonel Potter just looked up at Margaret with confusion.

"I thought you were just engaged," he said.

"I am, and as you can see I had her a while ago," Margaret said.

"I can see that," he said.

Elsie could see that Margaret was uncomfortable speaking so she sat up.

"Look, it's not her fault. My daddy was a pervert who got a hold of her when she wasn't expecting it," Elsie said.

Margaret looked over at her with surprise. Elsie just looked back over at her.

"What? You obviously didn't want to tell him," Elsie said.

Margaret then just looked back over at Colonel Potter who seemed to still be trying to figure out what was going on.

"Well, anyways, Elsie is still only sixteen and her foster parents died and I was wondering if I could go home to take care of her," Margaret said.

He just looked up. This was a lot to happen in the few minutes that he had been listening.

"I think that you should go home and take care of your daughter," he said.

"Radar!" he called out.

"Yes sir?" Radar asked as he poked his head into the room.

"Radar, I want a discharge for Major Houlihan," he said.

Radar, knowing Margaret, didn't ask and went to go get the discharge forms. While he was gone, Colonel Potter leaned forward.

"Good luck," he said.

"Thank you," she said.

Radar walked in with the form and handed it to him to sign.

"Here you go Major," he said handing it to her.

"And in two days Pierce and Able are going to Tokyo. They're leaving at noon. Would that be okay with you?" he asked.

"That would be fine," Margaret said.


	7. Chapter 7

7 Getting To Know Her

Elsie was sitting in Margaret's tent with her as Margaret started packing her things. Elsie sat at her desk as she looked through the doors. Margaret was at her closet gathering her clothes. She was excited to go home. Margaret had everything all planned out. She would stay home until Elsie started back at school and then go back to work. The one thing that she was wondering about was how Donald would take it. She thought that before they left they could stop off and see him before they left.

"Mom? Who's this?" Elsie asked picking up a picture.

Margaret put her clothes down and went over and picked up the picture. It was of her and Trapper during the night of his good bye party when he thought that he was going home for his ulcer.

"That's Trapper. He was a surgeon here before he left," Margaret said.

"You two look close. Did you used to date?" she asked.

"No," Margaret said.

"Are you sure?" Elsie asked.

"He was married dear," Margaret said.

"Oh," Elsie said.

Elsie put the picture down and then continued through the door. She found another picture and picked it up. On the back of it was written 'Goodbye Colonel Blake'. She turned it over and saw Henry in his suit that Radar had bought him before he left. There was a knock at the door and Margaret went to go answer it. While she did, Elsie continued to go through her mother's things. She knew that Margaret was probably a little uncomfortable with her going through her things, but she did give her the go ahead. Elsie just wanted to see what her mom was like. She didn't care what she was like, it was her mom and she was going to give up her position here to go take care of her. So far she had found little things. Like notes from Frank to her and pictures. Everything was just of laid out for her. There were many things to give out hints. The pictures that she kept, letters that she had received. They all gave out a little bit of what she was like. So far this was what she thought of her mother. She thinks that Margaret is a perfectionist and gets into what she is doing but also seems to think that if you give her the chance she could be a partier. These are just things that she was gathering from letters and pictures. Some of those pictures show that she was drunk at the time that they were taken, she just didn't let Margaret know that. There was also the comments that she heard BJ and Hawkeye make. They seemed to think that it was funny that she was a mom. Elsie just smiled and looked back at Margaret.

"Okay, Elsie, there are some orphans here. A couple of them need surgery and the others just need to get checked by a doctor over in the mess tent," Margaret said.

"Which one are you going to be at?" Elsie asked.

"Odds are that I'll be in the OR," Margaret said.

"Is there any thing that I can do?" Elsie asked.

"Why don't you go out and see if you can help watch the children while they're waiting to get checked," Margaret said.

"Okay," Elsie said.

Elsie followed her mom out and then watched her. She liked to take charge. That was obvious to any one. Elsie went over to where a few of the other nurses were. Margaret went into OR. She stood there and waited as Hawkeye and BJ scrubbed.

"So I guess pretty soon you're going to be going home," Hawkeye said.

"Yes," she said.

"I thought that you were doubting yourself," BJ said.

"I was but I decided that if she took all the trouble to come out here that I should go back with her," Margaret said.

"Are you sure that you didn't want to the whole time?" Hawkeye asked.

Margaret just looked back and smiled at him.

"I don't know," she said.

They started into the OR.

"Oh come on Margaret, you haven't seen her sixteen years," BJ said.

"You're right. I'm also glad that she did come," Margaret said.

"Admit it, you like that her parents died," Hawkeye said.

"You're morbid," Margaret said.

"I just wanted to hear your answer," Hawkeye said.

Margaret rolled her eyes. Over in the mess tent Elsie sat at a table with a little boy who was waiting his turn. Elsie smiled at him. She knew that he knew a little bit of English, but not much. It was his turn so she picked him up and brought him over to the table with Colonel Potter.

"Hello Elsie," he said and then took the kid.

She just stood there for a second as he started to examine him.

"Just a question, why so far and why now?" he asked.

"My foster parents died and all I had to go to was a n aunt who could care less about what happens to me, so I thought why not and here I am," Elsie said.

He smiled at her and then turned back to the kid.

"I can't speak from experience, but I bet that you're excited," Potter said.

"Yeah," she said.

"A little nervous to. I really don't know what she's like," Elsie said.

"Trust me, she'll take care of you," he said.

Elsie just stood there for a second. She had been closely watching her mom to get an idea of what she was like. Yet, for some reason what he had just said, said more about Margaret then she had noticed. Elsie just sighed and smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

8

Klinger sat in the front seat of the jeep along with Hawkeye and Gina Able. They all three sat there as they waited for Margaret and Elsie to get out there.

"Come on Margaret! You don't have to hesitate! It's not like you're coming back here!" Hawkeye yelled out.

He was anxious to get to Tokyo with her. Margaret stepped out of her tent with her bags. Following her was Elsie with a couple more bags. They all three looked back.

"How are we supposed to fit those?" Klinger asked.

They got to the jeep and put the bags into the back. Colonel Potter, BJ and Frank came over to join them and say good bye before they left. Margaret stood before the jeep and stood facing Colonel Potter. He gave her a bitter sweet smile. One saying that he was happy for her, but at the same time would miss her. She could also see the same smile on BJ. The only one that didn't have that smile was Frank, who was upset about her leaving. Colonel Potter looked directly into her eyes.

"I wish you the best of luck Margaret, and I hope that you do remember that it is okay to ask for help every once in a while," he said.

Margaret just softly smiled and then looked down. He had been a father figure to her. She looked back up. Her eyes had watered a bit.

"Thank you," she said.

Margaret then leaned forward and gave him a soft kiss. Colonel Potter just smiled at her and then stepped back. It was now BJ's turn to say good bye. BJ just gave her that same bitter sweet smile and she returned it.

"I hope that this works out for the best for both you and Elsie. I wish I could see my daughter right now," he said.

Margaret chuckled softly and looked up at him.

"At least you didn't wait until Erin was sixteen before you met her," Margaret said.

BJ looked down and faintly laughed and then looked back up and straightened his face again as he sighed.

"Better late than never," he said.

Margaret just smiled and then kissed him.

"Good bye BJ," she said.

"Bye Margaret," he said and then stepped back and looked over at Frank.

Margaret looked over at Frank. He seemed to be pouting. She just shook her head. Radar came over and stood by Colonel Potter. At most times she really didn't pay all that much attention to Radar, but she did realize that she would miss him and she also knew that it would be hard for him to say good bye to her. Margaret walked over to him and kissed him on surprise. Every one, except for Frank, watched with amusement. Margaret backed away and went back to the jeep leaving Radar standing there in a state of surprise.

"Wow, hot lips," he said.

They all laughed at him.

"Easy son," Colonel Potter said looking at him.

Margaret then stood in the same position that was in earlier and looked over at Frank. Even though he had bothered her and annoyed her, she didn't feel right leaving with out saying good bye to him.

"Come here Frank, for one last time," she said.

Frank just looked up her. There was a jealousy in his eyes. He still walked over. Margaret smiled at him and kissed him. Frank grabbed hold of her and started to caress her neck. Now she knew that he was taking it a little too far.

"Frank," she warned.

Frank backed off.

"I'm sorry Margaret. I just can't stand the idea of you leaving me," he whined.

Margaret completely straightened up and stopped smiling.

"It's not an idea Frank, it's what I've decided to do," she said.

"You that only makes it worse," he said.

"What were you going to do when I married Donald?" Margaret asked.

Frank just stared for a second.

"All I know is that I can't live without you," he said.

Margaret just shook her head and then got into the jeep.

"Alright! We're off!" Hawkeye said.

Hawkeye then devilishly grinned towards Gina.

"Would you like to be lifted off the ground tonight?" he asked.

"Pierce," Margaret snapped.

"What? I was just starting conversation," he said.

"There is a sixteen year old girl who is listening to you. Don't you care?" she asked sharply.

Hawkeye turned and looked back at Elsie.

"I don't know. Do you care?" he asked.

Elsie just shrugged.

"Not really," she said.

Margaret just rolled her eyes in defeat.

"So I have to drive all of you up to Seoul and then drive all the way back while you are all enjoying yourselves?" Klinger asked.

"Don't worry, I've got a couple of satin scarves that I'll give you," Gina said.

"Thanks," Klinger said.

They drove in silence for a moment. It was awkward to actually talk. Margaret was going back home to take care of a daughter. Elsie couldn't take it any more.

"So," Elsie started.

"So," Gina said.

"You two excited to get home?" Gina asked.

"You bet," Elsie said.

Then they all looked at Margaret. She was excited, but she was also nervous. And as horrible as it was, a big part of her would miss the army and would want to go back.

"Of course," she said.

"How about we play a game to pass the time," Hawkeye suggested.

"Depends," Gina said.

Hawkeye just smirked at her.

"Why? What did you have in mind?" Hawkeye asked.

Elsie just watched this. She was starting to get to know the people that her mother had worked with. Hawkeye seemed like a nice guy. Maybe a little horny, but a nice guy. Reminded her of her boy friend in a way. Always joking around but had a subtle serious side to him. Klinger seemed a little more sane then he had thought to have looked. Sure he wore dresses and Elsie did find that to be a little weird, but hey, it was for a good cause. Gina looked to be more quiet, hard working.

"I'm thinking of something that is very valuable. What is it?" Klinger asked.

"Is that something just valuable to you or to every one?" Elsie asked.

"Every one," Klinger said.

"A section eight," Gina said.

"Try again," Klinger said.

"Your section eight," Hawkeye said.

"You got it," Klinger said.

"Believe me, we want you out to," Hawkeye said.

"Nice to know I have support," Klinger said.

The jeep came to a stop.

"What's wrong?" Margaret asked.

"I don't know," Klinger said as he got out and went to the front.

Every one sat in the jeep as Klinger looked under the hood.

"I don't see anything wrong," he said.

Margaret, getting impatient, got up and went over net to him.

"Let me see," she snapped.

Margaret looked through it and then stood up.

"What did you see?" Klinger asked.

Margaret just glared up at him

"Oh shut up you hairy fool," she said and then went back over and got into the jeep.

"I don't think we're going any where in this jeep," Hawkeye said.

"You're a genius," Elsie said.

"We all knew that he knew something," Gina said,

"I feel so loved," Hawkeye said.

"Do you?" Gina asked.

"No, but I'd love it if you could contribute to that feeling," Hawkeye said.

Gina just rolled her eyes.

"Come on, let's start walking," Margaret said.

Margaret and Elsie grabbed their bags and got out and they all started walking down the road.


	9. Chapter 9

9

The group started walking down the road together. Elsie wasn't familiar at all with this place and was wondering if they really knew where they were. Even if he knew when he was driving the jeep. She was paranoid. It was very clear to her that this was a war and that it didn't matter who you were, you were in danger. Who wouldn't be a little paranoid after learning that? Elsie looked around to try and figure out whether or not they were scared. First she looked over at Hawkeye who was still joking around with Gina. Neither of them were scared. He was laughing while she looked like she was getting the pleasure of seeing him whine after turning him down. She then looked over at Klinger who was carrying his heals. He didn't look scared at all. Just annoyed. Then there was Margaret. She was the one who was most important to her. She looked over and saw annoyance and impatience. Nobody seemed to be scared, and that did help Elsie feel a little bit more at ease.

"How long until we get there?" Elsie asked.

Klinger looked over at her. The annoyance in his eyes softened a bit. Probably because he felt bad for her.

"I don't know. It takes about two hours by jeep," he said.

Elsie was now very sorry that she even asked.

"Maybe I shouldn't even ask this, but do you know where we are going?" she asked.

"Trust me kid, I've driven people back and forth so many times on this road I could get you to Seoul walking backwards with my eyes closed," Klinger said.

Elsie smiled at him. That did make her feel a little bit better.

"Don't you think that maybe we should just head back and get another jeep?" Elsie asked.

"Because this was the only one that we had free for another week," Klinger said.

"Oh," Elsie said.

"You'll make it," Gina said.

Elsie smiled over at her. Knowing that the others weren't worried made her feel a bit better. It was when every one around her was worried that she would start to freak out. Elsie looked back at Margaret who was just staring ahead as they walked. She seemed so serious, unlike herself. Elsie was ahead of her and stopped and went over to Margaret.

"Hi mom," she said.

Margaret smiled down at her.

"Hey," she said.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked.

"No," Margaret said.

"You just look so serious," Elsie said.

Margaret smiled at her.

"I jus take my job seriously," Margaret said.

"Mom, you're not working right now. We're on a road practically in the middle of no where," Elsie said.

Margaret just shrugged at her.

"I don't know. You want me to be excited?" Margaret asked.

Elsie just shrugged.

They continued walking. Suddenly Hawkeye stopped.

"Wait," he said.

"What is it?" Klinger asked.

"I don't think that we're alone," he said.

Elsie suddenly grew scared and paranoid.


	10. Chapter 10

10

They all stood still. Hawkeye and Klinger went up closer to the bushes to see if it was even a person. Elsie looked over at Margaret and Margaret put her arm around Elsie as if to guard her. Elsie knew that this was probably to comfort her, but felt more scared now because she knew that her mom was scared. She watched carefully as they both went up to the bush. They stopped and talked with each other for a minute, but she couldn't understand what they were saying. Klinger was the one who stepped into the bush. His face turned white. He had held of a gun. Slowly, he pulled the gun back and the man carrying it slowly came out. Elsie suddenly got a bad feeling.

"That's the enemy isn't it?" she asked.

Margaret just nodded. Elsie could feel Margaret's grip get tighter around her shoulders.

"Don't you have a gun Klinger?" Margaret asked.

Klinger turned back.

"Yes ma'am, in the jeep," he said.

"You idiot!" she hissed.

Four other men emerged from the bushes. Elsie stood with Margaret's arms completely wrapped tightly around her. She could definitely tell that Margaret was getting nervous. The one man said something that she couldn't understand. Elsie suddenly yelped as she felt a gun go into her back. Margaret jumped and looked back. There he was. Standing there with his gun pointed at them. All three girls looked over at Hawkeye and Klinger who were also standing at gunpoint. There was another shout and they all went the direction that the men lead them.

"Mom," Elsie quietly asked.

"Yes?" she asked.

"What is going to happen to us?" Elsie asked.

Margaret waited to answer. She knew that there was nothing good to come from this. They have operated on prisoners.

"I don't know, but I can tell you that it's nothing good," Margaret said.

Elsie just kept walking forward. That answer was not a surprise. For a minute she didn't even know why she had asked. If you are at gunpoint and being forced to go some where it can't be good. They kept walking silently. As they did Elsie just looked around and watched every one else. They all looked scared. They walked until they got into a wooded area and then were forced to sit down. Margaret went and sat down against a tree and motioned for Elsie to come and sit down by her. Every one watched as the men conferred with each other. Margaret had a streak of guilt. Her daughter was now a prisoner of North Koreans. If she would have met her daughter earlier, before she went to Korea, they would not be in this situation.

"I don't think we're getting out of here any time soon," Hawkeye said.

Gina looked over at him with worry.

"You think?" she asked.

"Hey, don't get mad at him. It's not his fault that we're here right now," Klinger said.

"If you would have brought your gun with you none of us would be right here right now," Margaret said.

"Like I was supposed to know that we were going to get captured," Klinger said.

"You're supposed to be prepared," Margaret said.

"Oh come on. Who cares whose fault it is? It's not going to get us out of this," Elsie said.

"I'm afraid nothing is going to get us out of this," Gina said.

"Great," Elsie said and then sat back.


	11. Chapter 11

11

It was getting dark out. The men were a few yards away sitting around a fire as one stood and guarded them. Klinger sat with his arm around Margaret and Elsie while Hawkeye sat by Gina. It was getting cold out and they were all getting hungry. Klinger could see that Elsie was cold and handed her his coat. She took the coat and covered up and then smiled him a thank you.

"Any time," he said.

Margaret looked over and softly smiled. He might have forgotten the gun but he was willing to give things up for her daughter. That did make her feel a bit better.

"I think you should try and get some sleep you two," Klinger said.

"Okay," Elsie said.

"I think I'll stay up," Margaret said.

There was no way that she was going to go to sleep and stop watching her daughter while they were being held captive.

"Okay," Klinger said.

He wasn't about to argue with her.

Gina snuggled up against Hawkeye . Hawkeye and Klinger exchanged looks. They didn't know what to do.

The next morning, Elsie woke up to the men shouting. She didn't like not knowing what they were saying. She slowly sat up to see them fighting about something over by where they were last night with a different man guarding now and one of them asleep. The other two argued and then gave them all a sinister look. As if he was thinking. Not just thinking, but wanting. Like they were arguing over who got to punish who. They both made their way over to the other man and they talked for a while and started laughing and pointing at the different people.

"Mom," Elsie asked.

Margaret just shushed her as she watched the men.

"Do you know what they're saying?" Elsie asked.

"I know a little bit of Korean, but not enough to understand the conversation," Margaret said.

"How much?" Elsie asked.

"Enough to know that this isn't good," Margaret said.

The men came over and all smiled down at them. Klinger got out in front of Elsie and Margaret. Hawkeye did the same with Gina. He went over and grabbed Klinger as he held him at gunpoint. Elsie and Margaret now clung onto each other. They led Klinger off to where they were. Probably their camp site. They took him and put him up against a tree. Klinger punched the guy in front of him knocking him out. The other one came up from the side and shot at him. The bullet scratched his shoulder and his sleeve slowly absorbed the blood. Klinger went to grab the other guy's gun but was stopped when one of then hit him in the head and knocked him out. Elsie watched as Klinger lay lifeless on the ground. They came back and took Hawkeye and did the same thing, except this time they were quicker just to knock him out so that he wouldn't fight back. Once the men were knocked out, all four men came and stood before the three women and smiled smugly.

"Oh no," Margaret said.


	12. Chapter 12

12

All three of them sat close together.

"I think I know what they want," Elsie said.

The men seemed to be talking over what they should do. They went over and grabbed Elsie. Margaret held onto her as tightly as she could and then went to attack them but the other man had went and slammed her against the tree. Elsie stood being held by the two as they talked to the other two who seemed to be smiling. They went and grabbed Margaret. Elsie felt a little bit better that her mom would be there, but also didn't like the idea of any body being taken. They were lead over to another part of the woods over to a hut. They were taken inside.

"I don't like this at all," Elsie said.

There was nothing inside, just a dirt floor with walls. Margaret was being held by two men, each had one arm. She noticed that he had his gun in his back pocket so she reached for it. The second that he noticed what she had done he yelled out something and the one hit Elsie in the back of the head. Margaret just stared. Her punishment for acting up was getting to see Elsie get hurt. She honestly didn't mind if they did anything to her, just as long as they kept their hands off of Elsie, but now she saw that this was impossible. They first took Margaret and tied her to a bar that was connected to one of the walls. She struggled to get out of it, but found it no use. Elsie hated to see them do that to her own mom, but they knew that. Margaret just sat down on the ground. They sat Elsie down next to her and tied her arms to the same bar.

"I'm sorry," Elsie said.

"What are you sorry about? This isn't your fault," Margaret said.

"But if I hadn't come out here, nobody would be in this situation," Elsie said.

"You don't know that," Margaret said.

The men came over and tried to get Elsie to lay down. Elsie kicked frantically, but it only worked until one of them pulled a gun out and rested the end on her head. Elsie slowly laid down as tears started to streak her face. The other men went and held Margaret down. Elsie still had the gun to her head as he ripped her shirt off. He smiled as he went to feel to feel her chest. Margaret struggled but the man hit her across the head. She spit in his face but then stopped struggling when the man started to pull the trigger. He pulled her shorts and underwear off. He ran his finger down her entire body.

"Oh God no," Elsie said as she cried.

Margaret, as angry as she was, was not able to do anything. She hated this. Her fists were clenched causing her palms to bleed and tears of frustration streaked her face. The only thing that kept her from helping her daughter was knowing that at any minute she would move, they would pull the trigger on Elsie, she wouldn't care if it was at her head. If it was at her, she would have jumped up in a minute, but that wasn't the case. The man got undressed and knelt down on top of Elsie. Margaret tried to turn her head, but the man forced her to watch. She just closed her eyes. There was no way that she could watch this. Margaret could hear Elsie start to moan. She opened her eyes for a second but closed them again right away. Once he was done, they let them both loose. Margaret and Elsie both stood up and Elsie was allowed to go get her clothes. Her shirt was torn so Margaret gave Elsie her coat which she buttoned up. They were lead back to where they were before. Both Hawkeye and Klinger were still knocked out and Gina was gone. Elsie sat down and started to cry. Margaret sat down and embraced her. The tears felt hot against her chest.

Gina walked down the road. Since the men where all over with Elsie and Margaret she had decided to escape. She had made her way out of the woods and was trying to find the main road where their jeep had broke down.

Klinger started to wake up. He sat up and looked around. The ground was spinning and his vision was a little blury. Not quite sure of what was going on he laid back down and went to sleep.

"You'll be okay," Margaret said stroking Elsie's hair.

She would never forgive those men for doing what they did. If anything, she wanted to punish them herself.


	13. Chapter 13

13

Gina walked out into a road. She had no idea where she really was, but knew that if she got to a unit, that she could easily get help. She paused for a second.

"Which way?" she asked herself.

She just decided to go. She was pretty sure that that was the way that they had come from.

Hawkeye opened his eyes. His head hurt and he could feel the cold ground beneath him. He slowly lifted his head. He had some remembrance of what had happened, but wasn't quite sure of himself. Spotting Klinger on the ground not too far away, he crawled over and sat down next to him.

"Klinger," he said while putting his hand on his shoulder.

Klinger turned over.

"Hey, what happened?' he asked.

Klinger's body was sore and he didn't want to move at all. He knew some how that Hawkeye would get him to though.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing," Hawkeye said.

Klinger sat up and looked around. He spotted Margaret sitting against one of the trees with Elsie in her lap. Klinger stood up and walked over. Hawkeye just watched as he turned around He knew that something wasn't right, but that was all just common sense. They were in the middle of Korea being held by the enemy and he had just been knocked out.

"Are you two okay?" Klinger asked.

Margaret looked up.

"I am, but I don't know about her," she said.

Klinger just watched Elsie sleep in her lap. Hawkeye got up and joined them.

"What happened?" he asked.

Margaret just sighed. She didn't want to talk about what had happened. She just looked up at them both. They were waiting for her to say something.

"They got her, and I couldn't do anything about it as I was forced to watch," she blurted out.

Hawkeye went and sat down next to her. Elsie started to cry in her sleep. Margaret looked down and started gently stroking her shoulder.

"No," Elsie cried out in her sleep.

"Elsie," Margaret said trying to wake her.

"No!" she screamed as she sat up.

Margaret grabbed her shoulders and pulled her towards her.

"It's okay. You're alright, you're alright," she said as she embraced her.

Elsie wrapped her arms around Margaret and sobbed. Klinger went and sat down on the other side of Margaret. Both Klinger and Hawkeye noticed that Gina wasn't there.

"Margaret, I know this isn't a good time, but where is Gina?" Hawkeye asked.

"She must have escaped while we were in there," Margaret said.

"She wasn't here when we got back and all the men were with us," she said.

Hawkeye looked over at Klinger and motioned for him to follow him. Klinger just nodded and they both got up and started walking.

"Where are you two going?" Elsie asked getting worried.

Now, she was terrified. She did not want to be left alone again. But, no matter who was there, those men could get their way. They had the weapons. They knew what they were doing. She felt there was no way that she could be more scared then she was now. Hawkeye and Klinger both turned around.

"Don't worry, we'll be right over here," Hawkeye said.

"Okay," Elsie said.

They walked a little further and then stopped.

"We have to get them out of here," Hawkeye said.

"I know," Klinger said looking around.

Klinger saw the one man. He stood very still and watched them closely as he held the gun tightly in his hands.

"But how?" Klinger asked.

"Well, how did Gina get out?" Hawkeye asked.

"While they were all distracted," Klinger said.

He looked up at Hawkeye.

"You think I should distract them?" Klinger asked.

"Maybe WE should," Hawkeye said.

"Don't you think they should have at least one of us with them?" Klinger asked.

"I guess you're right," Hawkeye said.

He looked back at them. He saw a desperate mother and a young frightened girl who shouldn't even know what goes on when people are captured let alone be part of it.

"Here, Klinger, you know these roads better then I do. I think you should take them," Hawkeye said.

"But you're a surgeon, I think that they need you more back at camp," Klinger said.

"Will that matter if I get them lost and we all get killed?" Hawkeye asked.

Klinger just stood there for a second. He hated leaving him there.

"Alright," Klinger said.


	14. Chapter 14

14

Gina walked up to a unit. It was the 121st MASH unit. She still didn't really know where she was, but she had made it some where. She entered the building and walked into the office.

"May I ask who you are and who you'd like to see?' the clerk asked.

He seemed much more straight laced then Radar as he sat at the desk and had all his papers in separate neat little piles.

"I got separated from a group that had been captured. I was wondering if you could help me?" she asked.

He turned around and looked up at her. It was easy to tell that she had been out in the middle of no where. Her clothes were covered with dirt and torn in places. Her hair looked as if it had not been washed or brushed in a few days and her skin was covered in dirt.

"What unit are you with?" he asked.

"The 4077th," she said.

"Okay, hold on," he said.

He walked through a door which she guessed was the commander's office. She just patiently waited as she stood there and looked the place over. It was much more organized then the 4077th, but not as friendly. The young man came back out.

"Colonel Roberts would like to see you," he said as he held the door open for her.

She walked in and saw the man behind the desk.

"You say that you were with a group and they got captured by the enemy?" he asked.

"Yes," she said.

"They were captured a little bit down the road and are now in a forest area near an old hut," she said.

He watched her for a minute.

"Alright, I'll send the MPs out searching after them. I just need you to tell me every one that is out there and then we can get you back to your unit," he said.

Hawkeye waited until they all went into the hut to eat dinner. It was raining out. They were still being watched, just through the window. He made sure that they were all awake and ready to go. He slowly stood up and then ran over to hut. The men saw him and stood up. Hawkeye went into the house. Klinger just watched form the outside to wait for the right moment. Once he saw that they were all fighting with him he started to crawl.

"Come on," he said.

They crawled through brushes and then stood up once they knew that they were out of sight. They kept walking until they got to a road. They all stopped for a minute as Klinger figured out how to get back. All Margaret could think about was leaving Hawkeye behind. She felt guilty, but she also had to get Elsie home.

"That way. I can remember those bushes where down that way it's all dirt," he said.

They followed him. Margaret didn't approve of his way of travel, but anything was better then just staying there.

"You okay?" she asked Elsie.

Elsie just looked up and nodded. Margaret just put her arm around her and then they continued walking. Margaret just wanted to keep Elsie by her side. As long as she could know where she was at all times, she was fine. She didn't want Elsie slowing down behind her, which she highly doubted would happen now, or to speed up and get ahead of her.

A jeep pulled up into the compound with Gina. She got out and ran into the office.

"Hi Lieutenant," Radar said as he turned to her.

"Hey Radar, can I go in to see Colonel Potter?" she asked.

Radar walked through the door. She just looked around. There was a feeling of relief from being back. Radar came back out.

"You may go in," he said.

She walked in and Potter just stared at her. He could see that she had not been to Tokyo.

"What happened? We called and told them to search for Klinger, but we just figure that maybe he stole away with Major Houlihan," he said.

"Well, we, we were all taken prisoner. It was near the 121st. That is how I got the ride back here sir," she said.

He didn't want to ask any questions on why she got away. He just got on the phone to notify the MPs that there were others with him.

Klinger, Margaret and Elsie continued to walk down the road. They each felt guilty about leaving Hawkeye behind. Especially Elsie. She knew that this was all her fault. If she hadn't of came, Hawkeye wouldn't of had to have stayed with people who wanted him dead. Also, her mom wouldn't have to have to watch her get raped. She just sighed and looked down.

"I hope that he is okay," she said.

Margaret looked over at her.

"I know," Margaret said.

They stayed silent. Klinger just looked back at them and then continued. He felt guilty because he thought that he should have been the one to stay behind.

"You know, we're not too far from camp now," he said.

"We're not?" Elsie asked.

"No, just about a fourth of a mile," he said.

"How long?" she asked.

"Not long," he said.

They just continued to walk silently.


	15. Chapter 15

15

They all three stood there as they saw the entrance of the camp. They had made it.

"Come on, let's go," Margaret said.

They walked down into the compound and then walked into the office. Nothing seemed to have changed. People were walking around, a couple of them playing basket ball while a few others gathered in a group to read letters, it was all normal, as if nothing had happened.

"Hey Radar," Klinger said casually as he walked in.

Radar turned around and saw them there.

"You made it!" he said.

Elsie smiled.

"Thank God," she said.

"I'm just glad you sirs are alright," he said.

Elsie found it awkward that he just called them all sirs, but decided just to ignore it. They were okay and that was all that mattered right now.

"The Colonel's busy right now but I'm sure that he might that people are alive as more important," Radar said.

He started to the door but then stopped and turned around and looked around at them.

"Not to sound unhappy about you returning in all, but where is Captain Pierce?" he asked.

Elsie looked down and sighed and then looked up at Radar.

"He stayed behind. He was the one who took their attention away so that we could leave," Elsie said.

"When will he be back?" Radar asked nervously.

"He might not be," Margaret said.

"Oh," Radar said.

He opened the door and led them into the office.

"Colonel Potter sir?" Radar asked.

"I'm busy right now," he said without looking up.

"Not too busy for this sir," he said.

"Alright Radar what," he started as he looked up.

"Well," he said smiling as he stood up.

"Hello Colonel," Margaret said.

"Hi sir," Klinger said.

"You don't know how happy I am to see that you're okay. Able just got here earlier," he said and then paused for a moment.

"That just leaves Pierce," he said.

The room fell silent.

"Well," Margaret said.

"Sir, he didn't," Radar said.

"I see," Potter said looking down.

"At least, we don't think he did," Elsie said.

"There is a slim chance, but not much," Margaret said.

The entire room was still.

"How did it happen?" he asked.

"He stayed so we could leave," Elsie said.

The feeling was very bittersweet. He was glad to see them back, but he also wanted Hawkeye to sooner or later come back.

"Well," Margaret said.

"I think that maybe we should go now," Margaret said.

"Wait," he said.

They all looked up at him.

"Which one of us should tell BJ?" he asked.

Margaret and Klinger exchanged faces.

"Better yet, his father," Potter said.

"Don't you think we should wait a few days and see what happens to him?" Klinger asked.

"I will make sure about his situation before any body tells his father anything. But BJ will have questions. I think that one of us should go ahead and tell him," he said.

They all sighed and left the room one by one. Margaret knew that it had to be her or Klinger to tell him. They were there, they know what happened before they left. Elsie felt responsible for the entire thing. They went to Margaret's tent.

"Who do you think should go break it to him?" Klinger asked.

"Doesn't really matter. He'll hear the same thing," Margaret said.

"I know," Klinger said.

Elsie just sat and watched as they debated on who should go and how they should tell him. It just made her feel worse herself. She finally stood up.

"I'll do it," she said.

"I'll tell him. Don't try and talk me out it," she said and then walked out the door.

"Maybe it's better that way. She doesn't know him and he doesn't know her," Margaret said.

"You think that really has something to do with it?" Klinger asked.

"I don't know," she said.

Elsie just walked across the compound. She was able to pick out the swamp and could remember which one BJ was. Nervously, she knocked on the door.

"Come in," said a familiar voice.

She couldn't place it, but she entered anyway.

"Yes?" Frank asked.

"Is BJ here?" she asked.

"Right here," he said from under the covers.

Frank turned and looked up.

"I thought you were going home with Margaret," he said.

"I was," Elsie said.

BJ lifted his head up.

"Elsie?" he asked.

Elsie just smiled.

"Yes," she said.

"We thought that you weren't coming back. What happened?" he asked.

Elsie slowly stepped towards him.

"Well, actually, that is what I came over here to talk to you about," she said.

"What?" he asked.

BJ had been asleep most of the day and still had no idea that nurse Able had returned. He still thought that Hawkeye was just in Tokyo.

"On the way to the airport, the jeep broke down," she said and then decided to look up at him.

"You need another jeep?" he asked.

BJ had an idea of what she was about to go into. He was aware that they were looking for Klinger, but he just thought that maybe he had snuck off.

"We were taken by North Koreans," she said.

BJ just waited anxiously for her to go on with the rest.

"They took all of us into a wooded area," she said.

She looked down and folded her hands. This was way harder then she had thought it to be. Looking straight up into his eyes, she finally told him.

"He distracted the guards so that every one else could leave. He never caught up with us and we never heard from him again," she said.

BJ just sat there.

"So he's dead," BJ said.

"I don't know," Elsie said.

"Well when you leave some one surrounded by others with guns that's usually what happens," BJ snapped.

Frank just sat in his corner. He had never really liked Hawkeye, but he didn't like the idea of him being gone either. He put down his book and just stared. It would be weird to walk in and not see Hawkeye standing by the still or hear him come onto a nurse and joke around in OR.

Elsie just watched BJ. He looked as if he had just shut down or something. He kept the same face of disbelief. Even his eyes seemed to be completely still. Elsie just stood up. She walked over to the door and then turned around.

"I'm sorry," she said and then left.


	16. Chapter 16

16

Margaret and Elsie sat in the tent. Elsie just sat there on the cot. Everything else was in the luggage that they had lost. The only thing that Elsie had kept with her was some of the photos which had things written on the back. She had them in her pocket and pulled them out. The first one was of her and Hawkeye. In the background was a drum set. It seemed to have been taken in the mess tent. He was in a suit and she was wearing a grey sweater. Margaret had a look of surprise as Hawkeye put his hands around her waist and rested his head on he shoulder. She put that one down and smiled as she saw the next one. It was the one with her and Trapper. Written on the back was 'call me if you can ever fess up to your true feelings about me and my body. Just be careful if my wife answers.' Elsie snickered at that and then put it down with the other.

"What?" Margaret asked turning around.

"Just some pictures that I you had," Elsie said.

Margaret walked over and picked up the two laying on the cot. Elsie got to another one. It was of Margaret and another man. Maybe in a hotel? All she knew was that Margaret looked pretty drunk. She was hanging onto the man laughing with her hair messy and the buttons on her shirt were in the wrong button holes. There was some one in the background who looked as if he was congratulating the two while he held his drink up. Elsie smiled and turned the picture over.

"You might not remember the night, but it will sure be one that I'll never forget," Elsie read out loud.

Margaret looked over.

"Give me that," she snapped as she took it.

"Sorry," Elsie said.

Margaret sighed.

"Out of all of them you take, you decide to take this one?" she asked.

Margaret had kept that picture, but never showed it to any one. It was embarrassing to her.

"Who is that man?" Elsie asked.

"My fiancée, Donald. Donald Penobscot, that was the night that he proposed to me. As you can see, we had a bit of party to celebrate," Margaret said.

"A bit?" Elsie asked.

Margaret just looked down at her from the corner of her eyes.

"Right, I never saw anything," Elsie said.

"Good," Margaret said.

"All surgical staff report to OR! We've got wounded!"

Margaret looked up and sighed.

"Well, I've got to go," Margaret said.

Elsie just sat on the bed as Margaret went out the door and smiled. She then sighed and picked up the picture of her and Hawkeye together.

Margaret was assisting BJ in OR.

"I'm glad that you're okay," BJ said casually.

"I'm just sorry that Hawkeye wasn't along with us," Margaret said.

"So I heard," BJ said.

Margaret looked up at BJ.

"Elsie came and told me," he said.

"You didn't give her a hard time about it did you?" Margaret asked.

"Clamp Margaret," he said.

"Clamp," she said as she handed the clamp to him.

"I was angered by the news and I still am," he said.

Margaret just stood there. She knew that Elsie was feeling guilty about what had happened. But that was not something that she needed after going through what she had been through. Elsie didn't seem to be bothered by anything that BJ had said, but then again, she herself was good at hiding those things in front of others.

"Did you take it out on her?" Margaret asked.

"No," he said starting to get annoyed.

"Can we cut the chatter in here?" Frank asked.

"Well sorry Frank. I'm just trying to look out for my daughter if you don't mind," Margaret said.

"What is your point Margaret? I didn't do anything to her," he said.

"I just don't think that she needs any one putting guilt trips on her. She's been through enough already," Margaret said.

"Major, I think you ought to calm down," Colonel Potter said.

Margaret looked down.

"You're right sir. Sorry sir," she said.

Colonel Potter just looked up at her and then went back to his patient.

"Suction," BJ said.

Margaret suctioned and stood there. The place was almost silent. Without Hawkeye there, there was no jokes or remarks. Also since Hawkeye was gone, BJ was in no mood to be joking around.

Elsie sat on the cot in the office as Radar did some paper work at the desk. She sat with picture next to her as she held a pad of paper and a pencil.

"Not to be nosy ma'am, but what are you doing?" he asked.

Elsie laughed.

"Radar, I'm sixteen. I have no relations with either authority or the army. It's perfectly alright to call me Elsie," she said.

"Sorry ma'am," he said.

Elsie just looked up at him.

"I mean Elsie," he said.

She smiled and then went back to drawing.

"I'm drawing one of the pictures that I found in my mom's tent," Elsie said.

"You can draw?" he asked.

"Yeah, but I didn't bring any of my work with me. It's all hanging up on the walls in my room," Elsie said.

"The Colonel can do that stuff too," Radar said.

"Except he paints," Radar said.

"I could never paint, I always just use pencils," she said.

The room was silent.

"I guess it's good to be back here. Well not really here but you know what I mean. Don't know?" he asked.

"Yeah," Elsie said.

"I was pretty scared out there," she said.

"How did you get away?" Radar asked.

"Cause I've heard that they're pretty rough about that stuff," he said.

Elsie put the paper and pencil down and looked up at him as he crossed from the filing cabinet back over to the desk.

"That's why Hawkeye didn't come back. He used himself to distract them from us," Elsie said.

"Oh," Radar said.

There was another awkward feeling in the room. Elsie just sighed and then stood up.

"Maybe I should just leave," she said.

"Did I upset you?" Radar asked.

"No, you had nothing to do with it," Elsie said as she got up and left.

Elsie went and sat in the mess tent. She wanted anything but to sit along in an empty tent. She just sat there and worked on her picture until after every one was finished in OR. BJ walked in and saw her sitting at the table and decided to go join her.

"Hey," he said.

"Hello," she said.

"Were you by any chance upset earlier by anything I had done or said?" he asked.

Elsie gave him a look of confusion.

"Me? No. Why?" she asked.

"Your mother seemed to think that I did," BJ said.

Elsie smirked as she looked towards the wall and then back at BJ.

"I was upset, but that was just because of what had happened. It had nothing to do with you," she said.

"Huh," BJ said as he just looked forward.

"Well, she was concerned for you," BJ said.

"Makes sense I guess," Elsie said.

"I think you ought to go meet up with her in her tent before she has a nervous break down now," he said.

"Alright," Elsie said.

She picked up her things and left. BJ just sat there.

"If only Hawkeye were here to see this," he said.


	17. Chapter 17

17

The next morning, Margaret and Elsie caught a chopper to Seoul and then got a plane to Tokyo. Margaret decided that it would be best for her fiancée to meet her daughter. She had called him and had asked him where he was going to be staying. They on the other hand were just going to be there in between planes so they didn't have that much time. At most about four hours. They walked off the elevator and stepped out into the hall. Elsie was some what excited to see this Donald that Margaret had mentioned a few times. This was also the man who was going to be living with them right after he got back home.

"Is he nice?" Elsie asked.

"Yes," Margaret said.

"Is he strong?" Elsie asked.

"Yes he is," Margaret said.

"Is he smart?" Elsie asked.

"Yes," Margaret said.

"Now, I have to know this one," Elsie said as they stopped in the hallway.

"Is he cute?" she asked.

Margaret looked down and smiled.

"Yes," she said.

Elsie laughed.

"That's just same way we figure out boyfriends in my class, except the smart thing doesn't always really matter," she said.

"Trust me, that changes quickly after college," Margaret said.

They got to the door and Margaret knocked on it.

"Come in!" Donald called out.

They walked into the room.

"In here," Donald said taking the tooth brush out of his mouth.

They both turned to the side. He grabbed a towel and wiped his face off and then walked out into the room and joined them.

"Hey Margaret," he said.

"Hello," she said.

Donald grabbed her and they started kissing. Opened her eyes and saw Elsie who waved at her.

"Donald," she said pulling herself away.

"Yes?" he asked.

"I told you over the phone that there was some one that I wanted you to meet?" she asked.

"Yes," he said.

"Well, this is Elsie," Margaret said.

"Hello," he said extending his hand.

Elsie took it and shook it.

"Guess who I am," she said smiling.

Margaret just glared down at her.

"Well, who is she?" Donald asked.

"This is my daughter," Margaret said.

"Your daughter?" Donald asked.

"Yes," she said.

Margaret turned and looked at Elsie.

"How about you go and sit on the bed over there," Margaret said.

"Okay," Elsie said.

Elsie just went and sat down. She had not realized what coming over to meet her mom would do. First it gets Hawkeye into trouble and then it could ruin her mom's relationship. She could hear them talking, but couldn't understand what they were saying. She sighed and looked down. There was something shiny on the ground. Puzzled, she looked up to make sure that they were both preoccupied as she picked up the thing.

"Oh no," she said quietly to herself.

It was a skimpy silk night gown. She quickly stuffed it into her purse and then walked over to Donald.

"Do you mind if I use your bathroom?" she asked.

"No, go ahead," he said staring at Margaret.

"Thank you," she said.

Elsie walked in and closed the door. There had to be a girl some where in that room. She turned and looked at the shower. Slowly she walked over to the shower and pulled the curtain.

"Well hello," Elsie said smirking.

"What the hell are you doing?" the lady snapped.

"Looking at you standing naked in my mommy's fiancée's shower," Elsie said.

Elsie then walked over and found her clothes lying in a bag hidden behind the toilet.

"I don't think that this is the best place to hide your things," Elsie said.

"Why not?" she asked while covering herself with the curtain.

"Because, I can do this," Elsie said as she picked up the bag.

"Look at that, all your clothes," Elsie said.

She pulled out her bra, under wear and a dress.

"And look at that. My purse is big enough to fit all of it," she said smugly.

"Don't you dare," she said.

"And what are you going to do? Run out there after me?" Elsie asked.

Elsie just walked out of the bathroom and stood there as Margaret softly smiled at Donald.

"Thank you," she said and then kissed him.

"For what?" Donald asked.

"For being the great guy that you are," she said.

Elsie just rolled her eyes.

"Well, I have to get going. It's unexpected, but one of my buddies was badly wounded and he wanted me there while they operated," Donald said.

"Okay," Margaret said.

"See you soon," Donald said.

"Bye," Margaret said.

They walked out of the room and back to the airport. Elsie kept her mouth shut about the whole thing until they got on the plane. They were half way home and sitting quietly.

"You didn't like Donald very much did you?" Margaret asked.

"Why?" Elsie asked.

"You've been quiet ever since we came back from his room," Margaret said.

Elsie looked down. She had to tell her.

"Let's say I know something about Donald that you don't know," Elsie said.

"What?" Margaret asked.

Elsie sighed as she opened up her purse.

"I found this on the floor under the bed," she said pulling out a red silk night gown.

Margaret's mouth hung open as she took it.

"And then I went into the bathroom and there she was in the shower," Elsie said.

"That creep!" she yelled out.

"I can't believe that I just got done telling him that he was the greatest," she said.

Margaret turned to face the window as she held onto the night gown.

"You okay?" Elsie asked.

"Yeah," Margaret said.

"If it helps I don't think that she'll be going any where anytime soon," Elsie said.

"Why not?" Margaret asked.

"She's got nothing to wear," Elsie said dumping her purse out.

Margaret turned to her and softly smiled as she shook her head while looking down at the pile on Elsie's lap.

"You know, I am glad that you did come here. Probably saved me from one of the biggest mistakes," Margaret said.

"I wish the same could be said for Hawkeye," she said.

"You know that either way, Klinger would have driven Hawkeye and Gina out that way. The same thing could have happened. And he could have sent Klinger with Gina while he stayed behind. You can't say that just because you went or stayed that that is what caused something to happen," Margaret said.

"I guess," Elsie said.

The rest of the ride was spent quietly as Elsie slept. Once they got to the airport in New York they took a cab to Long Island. Margaret just sat in the cab quietly as they drove down the street. As many places as she has seen, this was one of the few that she had never been to. When the Marshalls took Elsie they were down in Texas.

"Here we are," Elsie said as the cab pulled up.

"This?" Margaret asked.

"Not bad huh?" Elsie asked.

Margaret just stared at the large house right along the beach.

"Daddy got heavily into the stock market and then his dad died leaving him a fortune and the house," Elsie said.

"You didn't have it bad at all," Margaret said.

"I know," Elsie said.

They walked up to the house and walked in. Right at the door was the staircase. They got to the top and right there was her room.

"And now, the best part of the house," she said opening the door.

Margaret walked in and stood there. The bed had purple, red and green on the sheets with pillows of different colors. Above the windows and the mirror were feathers that she had laid across the tops and had bows holding them there. On the walls hung pictures that she had drawn.

"I know, it's a little different," Elsie said.

"yeah," Margaret said.

"But you did a really good job with these drawings," Margaret said.

"Thanks," Elsie said.

"How long have you been drawing?" she asked.

"About four years now. The one you're looking at was my first," Elsie said.

"Wow," she said.

Elsie smiled at her and then grabbed her suitcases.

"I guess I should only take what I need," she said.

Margaret turned to her.

"We could use the furniture. I just couldn't even afford the taxes on the house," Margaret said.

"Where are we going to live?" Elsie asked.

"There's a small house up in Michigan. Not too small, but certainly not as big as this," Margaret said.

"Okay," Elsie said.

Margaret just looked around. Elsie took all of her drawings and stacked them in her suitcase and then started packing clothes and make up. Once she was done they went back down and got into the cab.

"5430 Irving Park," Elsie said.

"I thought we were going to the airport," Margaret said.

"There's some one that I need to say good bye to," Elsie said.

"Okay," Margaret said.

"It was only about a ten minute drive into a neighbor hood. The cab stopped and Elsie ran out and went up to the door and knocked. Margaret just watched as she stood there for a minute. Then, a young brown haired boy came out. They stood there for a minute and talked. Suddenly they embraced each other and started kissing. It looked a little more then an innocent good bye kiss, but this was their last kiss together so Margaret just let it go. Besides, what would they do out on a front porch? Elsie pulled away and then looked back at Margaret and motioned for her to come join them.

"Wait here," she said and then got out.

"Hello," she said as she came over.

"Jake, this is my mom, Margaret Houlihan," she said.

"And mom, this is my boyfriend Jake Stevens," she said.

"Nice to meet you Ms. Houlihan," he said.

"Nice to meet you to," she said.

"Nice to meet you to," Margaret said.

"I'm sorry I have to take her away, but I can't afford to live out here," Margaret said.

"That's okay. I can still keep in touch with her," he said.

"I hope so," Elsie said.

"I have your phone number and address. I'll give you mine as soon as I find out what they are," she said.

They were all quiet.

"Well, we should get going. We have yet another plane to catch," Margaret said.

"Okay," Jake said.

"I'll keep in touch. Bye," Elsie said.

With that they left. Elsie had mixed feelings. She now knew her mom and was going to start a new life in another state. On the other hand she was leaving her boyfriend and her best friend.


	18. Chapter 18

18

_Dear Jake,_

_My mom and I have been here for a month now. We live in a small house in Springwood Ohio. It is a very small town. Much different from Long Island. Out here we basically have one main road. Airport Highway. We live by the airport in which the road is named. We don't live next to it, but close enough to have bothered me in the beginning. My mom said that she was used to those noises. I guess she would be. As you can remember, she was over in Korea as a nurse. Over there they would hear the planes come way down. In your last letter, you asked if I thought it was worth it to go through every thing that I did to get my mom to come back. I just wanted to tell you, yes. It was worth it. I mean, either way, I would have had to move. But if I would have stayed here I would have moved to Vermont with my Aunt Katherine. If you knew her, you'd say it would all be worth it to. You also asked how we are getting along. Pretty good I guess, I mean, she is a little over protective right now, and she does have a temper. But she hasn't lost her temper on me yet, even when she did have every right to. Like last week when I snuck out to go to a movie. She grounded me, but it was like she wasn't that mad at me. I think she's afraid that I won't like her. I already told her a hundred times that Tim and Carol have yelled at me and punished me and have even spanked me and that I still loved them. As for me, I have made a new friend, Lilly. She is my age and I met her in art class. I miss you, and no Jake, I do not have another boyfriend. YET. Ha! Oh, come on, you I'm just kidding. _

_Love, _

_Elsie_

Elsie took the letter and sealed it in the envelope and got up from her desk. She hadn't noticed it, but it had stopped raining outside. She decided to go over and look out the window. There was an Apple Orchard across the street. McQueen's. There was an old house that they used for a store and behind it was an actual store.

"Well, better go give this to her before she leaves," Elsie said and then went downstairs.

Margaret sat at the kitchen table reading a letter. Elsie stopped in the door way and watched her. She looked concerned.

"Something wrong?" Elsie asked as she walked over and sat down across from her..

"Read this," Margaret said handing her the letter.

_Dear Margaret,_

_We are all glad to hear that you and Elsie got home alright. Sorry about Donald though. The engagement seemed rushed to me anyhow. Since you asked, yes, we have replaced you. A lady by the name of Janet Dolman. She's just so shy and quiet that you wouldn't even know that she was there. Unlike you who had no problem speaking out when others bothered you. As hard as it is to believe, we miss that. We also miss how you would take charge of the nurses. With this one, the nurses seem to take charge of themselves. Sorry to say, but we also got another surgeon. His name is Harold Litton. Tell Elsie that we say hi. _

_From,_

_Colonel Potter, BJ, Frank, Klinger, Radar, and Father Mulcahy_

Elsie just slowly looked up over the letter.

"That means they never found him doesn't it?" Elsie asked.

"Pretty much so," Margaret said.

Elsie just looked down and reread the letter. There was just something wrong. It was like they had found out something about Hawkeye, they just didn't want to say anything. There was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," Elsie said.

Elsie walked to the front door and opened it. Her eyes widened.

"Hey," Hawkeye said.

Elsie just kissed him right on the lips. Neither of them was expecting it.

"I would have came sooner if I knew I was going to get that hello," he said.

"How?" she started.

Hawkeye smiled down at her. There was a scar by his eyes and you could easily tell that his one leg was no longer as good as the other.

"Why don't you get your mom out here and tell you both?" he asked.

"Mom! Come here!" she called out.

"Who is," Margaret started as she walked out of the kitchen but stopped as soon as she looked up and saw who it was.

"Hawkeye," she said and then went over and kissed him.

"And see, you thought that you two would have nothing in common," Hawkeye said after Margaret pulled herself away.

"What?" Margaret asked.

"Nothing," Elsie said.

"Please. Come in," Margaret said.

Hawkeye had a small limp as he walked in. Not enough to have to use a cane, but enough to be noticed. Margaret led him to the living room and they both sat beside Hawkeye.

"Well, about two days after you had left, where I was, was being bombed so the Koreans scattered and left me. The MPs found me hitch hiking on the road and took me back to the 4077th. It was weird being an actual patient there. I didn't realize how easily Frank could just come over and play doctor with you. He doesn't even play right, he just sticks needles in you. But the nurses were nice," he said.

"Hawkeye," Margaret snapped.

"That's what was missing, the one that would threaten to kill me if I smiled at her when she gave me a sponge bath," Hawkeye said.

"Any ways, it was a little while after that they received your letter. They gave me your address and I told them not to tell you anything about what happened to me. That way I'd surprise you," Hawkeye said.

"So how have you been?" Margaret asked.

"Okay, I got home last week. My dad was a little upset that I didn't tell him what had happened sooner. But he got passed that pretty quick," Hawkeye said.

"Not to be nosy, but what happened to your leg?" Elsie asked.

Hawkeye looked down and pulled up his pant leg as far as he could trying to get it up to the knee. Once he did he pointed to a part on his knee that seemed to be swollen.

"They shot me in the leg right there and caused a tiny bit of nerve damage," he said.

He put his pant leg back down and sat back.

"How about you two? What's going on over here?" he asked obviously trying to change the subject.

"We're doing good. I got a job in a regular doctors office and Elsie here is taking art classes," Margaret said.

"And she's afraid to get mad at me," Elsie said.

"No I'm not," Margaret said.

"I don't think she's afraid to even get mad at anyone," Hawkeye said.

"I snuck out in the middle of the night. All she did was calmly tell me that I was grounded for a week," Elsie said.

Hawkeye turned and looked at Margaret and then looked back at Elsie.

"No yelling?" he asked.

"Nothing," Elsie said.

"What happened? The Major not a Major any more?" he asked.

"She obeyed me and it never happened again. What is there to get mad about?" she asked.

Hawkeye laughed.

"Do you hear yourself Margaret? You used to get mad when we called you the wrong way," Hawkeye said.

"That was different," Margaret said getting irritated.

"Are you afraid that I won't like you any more?" Elsie asked.

"Of course not," Margaret said.

"So you're going to take my love for granted?" Elsie asked.

"No," Margaret said.

They both sat and looked at her.

"I'm just new at this okay?" she said.

"It's okay with me. I still like you," Elsie said.

Margaret just sighed. She then looked back over at Hawkeye.

"I'm glad that you're okay," she said.

"Well, it's not that big of a deal. I'm still here aren't I?" he asked.

"No, it was a big deal. It meant a lot to me," Elsie said.

"Elsie, you're a young. They could have done way more to you then they could have to me," Hawkeye said.

"But you still stayed there and without that we might not be here right now," Elsie said.

"I'm just glad that I got the chance to thank you for it," Elsie said.

Hawkeye smiled.

"Any time," he said.

Hawkeye smiled down at her and then over at Margaret. The room fell silent. Elsie had said what they were both thinking. Margaret was thankful. More then any one would know. Hawkeye himself, just wanted to see how this would work out. He had seen Margaret at work and how tempermental she was. This was very interesting to him. Mostly, like Elsie had said, they were just glad to be there right now.


	19. Chapter 19

19

It was two years later from the day that Hawkeye had come to visit. Elsie sat in her room with a half packed suit case in front of her. She was packing to go off to college. She had made it into Notre Dame and was very excited about it. Since she had moved from Long Island she had lost contact with many of her friends including Jake who had found a new girlfriend. Although, she couldn't say anything, she herself had had a few boyfriends since she had moved.

"Elsie! Dinner!" Margaret called out.

Elsie went down stairs and through to the kitchen.

"What is it tonight?" Elsie asked.

"Chicken," Margaret said.

"Hey squirt," Elsie said to the baby sitting in the high chair.

Margaret just rolled her eyes.

"I hate that nick name," Margaret said.

Elsie looked up and smiled at her.

"But you'll miss it," Elsie said.

Margaret turned around.

"I'll miss you, the name can go," Margaret said.

Hawkeye walked in the back door.

"Hello," he said.

"Hi," Margaret said.

He went over and kissed Margaret.

"How was your day?" Margaret asked still in his arms.

"Good, but I know a way to make it better," he said.

"Is that all you ever think about?" Margaret asked.

"I thought that was okay now," he said.

"As long as it's only with me," Margaret said.

Hawkeye smugly smiled at her and then kissed her again. Elsie rolled her eyes.

"I'm gonna be sick," she said.

"I thought you liked to do the same thing with boys," Hawkeye said.

"Well yeah, but that's my mom. I mean, I love you both, but come on," Elsie said.

"Just be thankful that you weren't in Korea the full time with your mom. Then you would have really been disgusted," Hawkeye said.

"You just ruined the mood," Margaret said.

"How about if I told her that the new head nurse over there was an extreme let down after you?" Hawkeye asked.

Margaret stood back.

"Depends. How did you mean that?" Margaret asked.

Elsie just sighed and looked down at the baby.

"You shouldn't be hearing this yet," she said.

Elsie picked her up.

"I'm going to take Emily up to help me finish packing," she said.

Elsie took her and went back upstairs and sat her down on the bed next to her. Elsie smiled down at Emily causing her to giggle.

"Which one do you think I should take? The green shirt? Or the Red shirt?" Elsie asked holding up two shirts.

Emily grabbed at the red shirt.

"The red one?" Elsie asked.

Emily took the sleeve and started sucking on it.

"Or you could keep it and I'll take the green one," Elsie said.

She put the shirt in the suitcase and smiled at Emily.

"I'll miss you," she said.

"And I'm sure you'll miss me because now you're stuck with mom and Hawkeye all by yourself now," Elsie said.

Emily just laughed again.

"Yeah, they're not bad at all. But let me warn you, they seem to argue more now then they did before they were married," Elsie said.

"With that comes a lot of making up. Well, how do you think you got here?" Elsie asked.

"Come on Elsie! We are ready for dinner now!" Hawkeye called.

"Coming!" Elsie said and then smiled as she picked Emily up.

They walked down stairs and she put Emily down in her high chair and then went and sat at the table.

"You know, this is my last night here. After this I'm only going to be coming home for visits over the holidays," Elsie said.

Margaret just looked up at her.

"What about after college?" Margaret asked.

"I already told you. I'm going to be living in an apartment a couple minutes away from the campus. That way I can keep living there after college if I decide to," she said.

"How are you going to keep up with rent?" Hawkeye asked.

"I have a room mate, Lisa, we each gather half of it," Elsie said.

Hawkeye looked over at Margaret.

"I think she's got her mind made up," he said.

"He's right," Elsie said.

Margaret lightly smiled up at Elsie. Even though she had only had her for two years, she could see a difference in her. Two years ago she would have chosen just to stay home and go to a community college. It wasn't for very long, but Margaret did get to meet her daughter.


End file.
